starborn_alignmentfandomcom-20200215-history
Foals and Breeding
= Newborns / Offspring as Player Characters = How to Breed your Character(s) # Purchase required Breeding Items for the foal or foals you wish to play! Include the names and profiles of both parents. # Your purchase note will be given a "due date" and a randomly-rolled breed for every foal (unless you have purchased Rune Stones). # Design your baby and put them on a regular application sheet, filling out all the info you have. Baby apps should have all fertility items in their item bay. Baby profiles do not have minimum word count requirements. # Submit your baby's app to the group before the due date! Breeding Items Breeding items can be purchased from the Magic Shop. The cost of these items can be split between two players! If a player character has a foal (who is also intended to be a player character), than the Fertility Necklace is required if that foal was born after the year 1700. If the foal is an NPC, these items are not needed. * Fertility Necklace - 50 CS - Allows any player character to become pregnant. * Twin Candles - 75 CS - Allows twins to be born. Does not include purchase of fertility necklace. Can be purchased twice for triplets, if desired. * Rune Stones '''- 35 CS - Allows player to decide which of the parents' species their foal will be. Can be purchased after a breed roll, if desired. FAQ * '''How is my foal's randomly-rolled breed determined? A random number generator is used! These are the ratios used to show the outcome probability of all breed combos: * What if a parent is a Hybrid? A coin is flipped to determine which of the hybrid parent's species gets a chance of being passed down. * What if I can't get my foal submitted before the due date? ''' Note the main group for an extension, if necessary. * '''Who determines my foal's gender, sex, coat color, or design? You do! The breed is randomly selected, but the rest is up to you! * What if I want my character to have a child that isn't a newborn? If your character's child was born before 1700 / the start of SA's in-game events, you don't need to purchase fertility items. If they are under the age of 12, they will still need a Stuffed Pony. * What if I want the foal to be played by someone who hasn't unlocked the foal's breed yet? ''' Foals do not override breeds unlocked by Favor. The foal's player must either gain enough Favor to unlock the breed, or use Rune Stones to select a new breed. * '''If I don't like the breed that is rolled for my foal, can the Rune Stones be used afterwards? Yes! As long as the foal has not been submitted to the group as a playable character, Rune Stones can be purchased after the breed roll. * How long is a character pregnant in-game? Hireath equines have a gestation period of only two to three in-game months. You may choose to roleplay your character as pregnant before submitting for the Fertility Necklace or submitting your NPC foal. * Can any two characters have a baby? Thanks to the existence of the Shapeshifting Amulet, any couple is capable of conception in SA. * Do I need to buy breeding items if I am making a foal character without PC parents? Nope! The Stuffed Pony will be what you need for all characters who aren't born in game. = Newborns / Offspring as NPCs = NPC foals can now be created anytime without items. NPC foals must be the same breed as one of their parents, and may not be hybrids. To create an NPC foal, simply place their design on the appropriate NPC sheet and submit them to the group. Turning an NPC foal into a Player Character Should you decide to make an NPC foal into a full character later, the appropriate fertility items must be purchased, and a breed must be rolled. If the breed rolled does not match the NPCs design and you do not wish to purchase Rune Stones, the NPC's breed can be retconned to match the roll. Category:Gameplay Category:In Game